The Lullaby of War
by ChemicalInsight
Summary: Airy dosen't have any friends and the Kuchiki's hate her, she's forced to join the Soul Reaper academy and meets Alex, a Soul Reaper in training, Airy and Alex must stop the war before it's too late... can the do it? Or will they fail. R&R! Byakuya/OC.
1. The First Song

**Insight:Chemi's not here right now**

**Airy:Insight-sensei, do you ever sing the song sung in here?**

**Insight:yes Airy I do sing it, allot in fact**

**Disclaimer:unlike most, I don't really care, I would rather _not _get sued, I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo-sensei does and the only thing I own is the song "Lullaby of war", so there.**

For some weird reason, it always did strike some nerve deep within me, her voice was like a feather in the night wind, her eyes as warm as the sun, her song though nothing could come close to it, "The Lullaby of War" always was my favorite lullaby, it was almost haunting.

_Cry for help young child,_

_And don't look back at this time of war,_

_Cry for the fallen and cry for the weak,_

_But don't look back at this bloody battle ground,_

_It scars ones and breaks ones hope,_

_Angels of heaven rain upon us,_

_They come for the fallen to take them away,_

_To somewhere safe._

This is where she always stopped to take a deep breath, shifting her light blond hair.

_It seems as though the sky is crying,_

_Please stop this war young child,_

_We put all our hope into you,_

_So the sun may shine again,_

_Pray for enemy so they may see,_

_And the sun will shine again,_

_Young child, stop this war,_

_Young child, stop this war._

And then I was asleep, for dreams to take over my mind, but in the morning time not remember them, letting go of that thought, I drifted into the grasps of sleep, maybe I'd remember my dream but most likely not. I felt my mom get up off my bed and heard the air shift as she left the room.

* * *

In the morning when I woke up my mom told me that we were visiting the Kuchiki household, lovely arrogant butt holes to start the day, OK so a few of them weren't but still.

"Do I have to go?" My mom knew that I didn't like the Kuchiki's, before my mom took me in they had screwed me over, took my family away from me with there soul reaper powers, they took them from me cuz' of the fact that my family were a powerful bunch of soul reapers that were stronger then the Kuchiki's.

"Yes, Airy, you do have to."

"Then you should know what will happen..." I was still the same kid I was before my parents died, sad as it was I was just as arrogant and still had the same awkward personality around people. "I don't want to go, you know what happened last time...."

"Your going weather you like it or not!" Hmmm...... she hardly ever yelled, this must be urgent. Oh. How. I. Hate. Urgent. Things.

"Why?" I said, I was practicly seeing red, I wasn't a little kid any more.

"Because, your going to be a soul reaper!" No, no, no, this was not happening to me, joy, I get to prove myself to some egotistical fools.

* * *

Later after we had left the Kuchiki's, we went to the Soul Reaper Academy and got me signed up, I twisted my orange hair, it was alott like, as a lot of people told me, the sun when it was rising, my eyes were a pale blue and I had pale skin, some people told me I was the dawn, not that I cared but still.

"Mother, I'm going on a walk," she knew better to question me when I was pissed, and at the moment though I wasn't, I was stressed.

"Okay, be careful, you know there are some real creeps down the street," my mom was always worried about stuff like that but they never bothered me, I was different from everyone else, I still had a aristocratic air around me, to say the least, they were scared of me, they hated me, they didn't _know_ me for who I really am.

So I distaneced myself from the other people mmy age and I didn't listen to them, and as time went on, they ignored me.

"Excuse me, miss?" I turned my head to see a girl around my age, she was pretty, dark red hair framing her slightly tanned face and kind gray eyes.

"Y-yes?" I was shy when I met other people that weren't in my "circle" and she wasn't, so yeah.

"Your the new student right?" The girl asked me, her eyes were _truthfuly_ kind, not fake.

"Yeah."

"I'm Alex."

"I'm Airy," I felt my lips turn upward in a smile. "That's weird, our names both start with A!"

We were both grinning now, it hurt a little to grin, being that I barely even smiled, let alone grin.

"Well, classes start tomarow, I'll see you then!" She yelled, running off.

And for once, I felt that I really had a friend....

**Insight:I finally finished this! Here it is guys, the first chapter!**

**Alex:I-Insight-sensei, are you alright *shaking***

**Insight:Perfectly fine *crazy look in Insight eyes* Wah-hahaha**

**Airy and Alex:RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. I've Looked back Once

**Hello! Sorry it took me so long, I'm getting it Betad, so please read, and this is my first fight scene so please be kind.**

**Chapter Two**

I woke up early the next day, I was actually looking forward to meeting up with Alex, maybe I would meet someone else that would be my friend, hopefully I don't have to talk to Byakuya Kuchiki, darned idiot, I got up and brushed through my long mane of hair, it never did get to tangled, after that, I ate a small breakfast of cereal, my last breakfast at this house, I would miss this old house, I would miss my mom, even the neighbors, no matter how annoying and loud they were, but this would give me a new chance at life, something different and new, my mom wouldn't have to worry so much.

Alex, as I found out when I walked out the door, was waitig for me, her dark red hair put up in a bun, I walked down the pathway, there wasn't anyone to see me off, I was alone,with the exeption of Alex, she greeted me with a grin, her eyes slightly drowsy.

"Hi! We need to get there before we're late!" She siad, she was really hyper, we fell into a comfortable since, stepping to the same rythem, my lively hair bounced and whipped around in themorning breeze.

The sinence was too soon interupted when we got there.

"Techer! Do we have enough time to take her by the room to drop her stuff off?" Alex said with humble respect in her voice.

"Go ahead, just shut up," she really didn't seem to like how loud Alex was,her eyes were squinted, she was messaging her head.

"I would suggest Green tea," I threw in, she smiled kindly at me.

"Thank you, go on now."

I had to run to catch up with Alex, by the time we got to the room, we were both out of breath.

It was after the clesses that I ran into Byakuya Kuchiki, the moment his eyes landed on me I felt dread, Alex stood beside me, she glared daggers at Byakuya, he walked up to us anyway, the teme.

"Wadd' du ya want!" The whiny tone in my voice surprized even me, it was hard to hide my slang and it slipped sometimes, both Byakuya and Alex looked at me funny, as in WTF? sort of look.

"I just came by to say congratulations... sorry," Byakuya said, he looked really sad, it almost made me feel, almost... call me mean, I don't really.

"I didn't mean it like that," I sighed. "I mean... screw it, I'm sorry, but we're not on good terms, that's all."

Me and Alex went one way and he went... east, we were going north...

It was later that night everyone was asleep, including Alex, I had to get out of here to get some fresh air, I knew that there was a rule against this, students leaving there rooms at night, but at the moment, I don't really care at the moment though.

Alex is going to hurt me if she find's out, so I grabbed my book and pen, and went out to sit on the roof.

_June 5th,_

_I'm scared, what if something happens to mom? The Kuchiki's might target her next, and I don't know what I'd do, the only thing I can do is wait and see, hopefully something comes up before the end of the week, she should write me before then, if not I'll investagate it, see what's going on, I just hope that everything will turn out for the better._

_Byakuya seems to have this weird obsession with my sword fighting style, it's creepy, you know, it sort of scares me, Byakuya sort of scares me, Alex says that I should just steer clear of him, wich I plan on doing, I really like Byakuya though, he's been so sweet to me, since we first met, right after my familys execution,theycouldn't kill me, there were rules against killing such young children apparently, but when we first met, I was lost, trying to find my way back from my mother's grave, I remember even though he really didn't have the time he helped me find my way back to the Kuchiki's mansion._

_"Little girl, do you have reletives burried here?" He asked me, I had no expression on my face, just completly blank._

_"My whole family is burried here," I never was one to beat around the bush, it was really depressing._

_"Where is your family now?" That was when the sadistic smile came to my face, Byakuya, as I recall, looked at me funny._

_"There all Six Feet Under," I don't remember much about my biological mother, just stuff about my sister and cousin._

_The gaurds are starting to sence my presence, so I must go now._

_Airy._

Tucking the book under my arm, I hopped down from the rooftopps, and into the window, the gaurds would never suspect a thing, after all the only proof I was ever there was the warm spot where I had been sitting, when I got in the room, I saw that everyone was still asleep, and for that I was really thankful, Alex's head was off the pillow and she was drooling, Milia's head was half covered and was kicking the covers off her feet, Elia's hand was the only thing you could see, I giggled at the sight in front of me, no one would have to know of my lapse of coldness, the only two that could break through my armor were Byakuya and Alex.

I went back to my tatami matt in the corner of the room, away from everyone else's, I went strait to sleep not even pausing to put the pen up, I put the book back under the pillow and went to sleep.

* * *

I was always groggy in the morning, me, Byakuya and Alex sat under a small tree and ate a small breakfast of sushi and tea and took are clases, after classes me and Alex started training with wooden swords.

I went strait for Alex's stomach, she blocked, thinking I ouldn't counter-attack, I slipped the sword past her block and hit her side, Alex was then suddenly behind me, her sword came down hitting my shoulder, I was down.

"That was a good match, we really should do this more often!" Alex yelled in exitment, her hair everywhere.

"Yeah," my voice of indifference made it's way in the conversation.

"You know we're complete opposites?"

"Yeah."

I couldn't stop a yawn from escaping my mouth as we walked back to the dorms.


	3. And The Wat Starts

**Hello people, I don't really care how many reviews I get, but really one or two would be nice, so anyways, on with the story, oh and there's been a time-skip.**

**Selere is pronounced as Sell-ear.**

**Phestelos is pronounced as Fest-el-os**

**Insight: I do not own BLEACH, sorry for missing that in the last chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

Me and Alex had finally graduated, we had been put in the same squad, Squad 3, today was our first mission to The World of The Living, talk about insanity, these people were insane, I had never seen such disorder and insolence, even though at times I still wish my mom was alive, Soutaicho Yamamoto and Taicho Soi Fon came to my room one day with news of my mother's death, she was found dead in the middle of Seireitei, the murderer was already gone by the time that they got there, I found the whole thing odd for the fact that my mother would never step a foot into Soul Reaper territory.

"Airy, pay attention to me when I'm talking to you!" Alex's whining voice broke into my thoughts, even though she was my best friend she could get annoying every once and a while, her eyes were glaring daggers at me, I did feel bad but not enough to apologize, she could just suck it up, it's not my problem, she just stared at me like 'are you serious' and yes, I was serious.

"I would prefer not to, not at the moment anyway," I smiled at her.

"Oh, you little..." I could hear her muttering under her breath, I just sighed and started walking again.

I walked to a small building, people had been complaining about the spiritual pressure coming from the building, I figured it was a small hollow, a loud crash sounded from behind me, me and Alex both spun around to see what it was, the large hollow stood there for a few minute's, all of a sudden it lunged at Alex and out of instinct I jumped in front of her to try too absorb the blow, the attack blew me backwards, I was thrown into the brick building behind me, I felt brick shards stab into my back, after falling I just got back up and drew my Zanpakto, Selere.

"Sing, Selere!" I yealled and felt the howling wind embrase me, the wind spun around me, I put Selere out towards the hollow, a little in front of me I heard Alex.

"Scream, Phestelos!" Her yell echoed across the deserted town, it had started to rain at that moment, we both attacked the hollow, she cut the mask slightly and fell back, I jumped up in her place and dealt the final blow, we watched as the hollow fell apart into black dust and blew away.

"Thank you, for your help, that hollow was chasing me," we turned when we heard a melodious voice drift into our ears, what I saw was a beautiful young spirit, her hair was slightly past her shoulders and a pretty silver and her eyes were almond shaped and clear blue.

"It was no problem," Alex said, sheathing her sword.

"It's time for you to pass on," I told her, pressing the end of Selere to her forehead, Alex had a sad look on her face, the girl smiled sadly.

The girl faded away, leaving me and Alex to our own troubles, in the World of the Living there has been such a sudden uproar of spiritual pressure, enough to attract the soul society, all the un-necessary attention from Byakuya, the speak of promoting Aizen to captain of the 5th squad, and the appearance of a... clan of sorts, it's a hush hush situation, right now squad 1-4 are the only ones that even now of this disturbance, they sent me and Alex out to investigate, we've already found something disturbing, the bodies of two low ranked soul reaper's and the body of a academy student.

"We've done all we can, this town was the only one we were permited to search at," Alex said.

* * *

We went back to the Soul Society two hours later, the silence between us reminded me of that day so many years ago, when I was first heading for the academy, then I came back to present, we were heading out to our room, we still shared one after all these years, it seemed nothing had changed exept our looks and were we live, the friends we have and the family members we've lost, all of a sudden my head started hurting and then I remembered something I never should have forgotten, but I did.

_Cry for help young child,_

_And don't look back at this time of war,_

_Cry for fallen and cry for the weak,_

_But don't look back at this bloody battle ground,_

_It scars ones eyes and breaks ones hope,_

_Angels of heaven rain upon us,_

_They come for fallen to take them away,_

_To somewhere safe._

_It seems as though the sky is crying,_

_Please stop this war young child,_

_We put all our hope into you,_

_So the sun may shine again,_

_Pray for the ennemy so they may see,_

_And the sun will shine again,_

_Young child, stop this war,_

_Young child, stop this war._

I knew that song, why in the world would I forget it, that of all things should have stayed with me... the war... the death of my mom... this song... is it a prophecy? Milia's smile flashed through my head, she was training to go into squad four. Salvi's will to protect everyone flashed through my head. Dersias' kind and gentle personality flashed through my head.

"We're going to get kicked out of Soul Society," I said, Alex spun around so suddenly that it caught me off gaurd.

"What?" Alex screeched.

"You heard what I said, you don't want an all out war do you?"

"No, but how are we going to get kicked out?"

"Easy, we've got to kill our captain."

We were speaking quietly, we turned and started walking quietly to the captain's meeting. The gaurd's didn't see us coming, so we were able to quietly sneek up on them and knock them out,we didn't want to kil anymore people then we had to.

We then burst through the door.


	4. Through The Eyes of Byakuya

**This is an extra chapter, it's in Byakuya's POV about Byakuya watching Airy growing up over the years. Enjoy.**

**Insight: Hello people, I don't own Bleach and if I would not be wrighting this and this would have already happened.**

**Extra Chapter 1- Through The Eyes of Byakuya**

I walked out to the family pond, near the graveyard. That was the first time I had ever laid eyes on her, she had beatiful orange hair, and was wearing a white dress. She walked out of the graveyard, her eyes wandered over the area, she looked a little lost.

"Little girl, do you have relative's buried here?" I said. Her face was compleatly blank.

"My whole family is buried here," she said quietly.

"Well, where is your family now?" I asked her, she got a sadistic smile on her face that scared me a little.

"There all six feet under."

"You must be the little girl they've been telling me about..."

She had a sad smile, her eyes weren't wide as I would expect froma child her age. I knew at that moment that I was in love with her...

-scene two-

I was walking around the mansion the second time I met her. This time she wasn't alone though.

"Miss Airy you have to eat!" One of the Kuchiki servent's told Airy sternly.

"No, I will _not_ eat," her pale blue eyes were clear and determend, although I wondered. Why wasn't little Airy eating?

"Leave her alone," I told the servent, sending her an icey glare.

Airy sent me a small smile, it was a sad and twisted smile though. But a smile none the less, her eyes were sad. Like they were the last time I met her, it was almost like they were permenetly that way, beautiful and sad.

"Mister, this is the seconed time I've met you, and I still don't know your name, so what is it?" Airy asked me, her sad eyes looked up at me.

"It's Byakuya."

-Scene three-

I was sitting in the library when I saw her huddled in a corner with a book, and I looked closely at it's cover, not recognizing the book, I walked up to Airy and squatted down to get a look at the cover.

"It's a book that I wrote, so it's cover doesn't have the name on it..." she didn't even look up from the book. "It's called '1456 and 1567, Affections That Could Never Be."

"Sounds sad," I gently put in.

"It is, they always did say I was a troubled child though, would you like to read it?"

"Yes. Yes, I would."

She handed me the small book. Her eyes had something akin to hope in them, I wondered at that moment what happened to her family.

"Airy, what happened to your family?"

"Kuchiki's elders ordered them exacuted."

The shock coursed through me, why woukd they have something like that done? I looked at Airy, she had small tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry..."

"Don't pity me!"

"I wasn-"

"Yes you were."

She ran off and left me with her book.

-Scene 4-

I woke up one morning and was scared wittless. Looking strait down at me was Airy, she was now 50 years old. Her eyes held curiosity. Years ago, she had made me a copy of her book, and looking over at my bookshelf, it still held it cherished spot.

"Airy, why are you here this early?" I asked her irratated.

"I just wanted to get a chance to say goodbye before I left," she said, I felt something wet on my cheeks, Airy was crying. "You won't get to see me, not anymore... your family would never allow you to be seen there."

"What, where are you going?"

"I'm going to live with a girl in Rukongai."

That was her last day living at Kuchiki household. Soon enough everyone missed her late night wandering. Everyone noticed the empty chair at the table.

-scene 5-

"I would like to go see Airy," I told the Elder's firmly.

"May we ask why?" One replied.

"I want to talk to her," I said.

"Your request is granted," another said.

-scene 5, skip-

I walked up to the place where Airy was staying.

"Byakuya, is that you?" Airy said from behind me, it's been nearly a year and I still could recognize her voice anywhere.

"Yes it is," I said.

"It's been ages, how have you been?"

"Good and you?"

"Good."

**A liitle short but anyways.**


	5. The Ones Who Lead to the Light

**Insight: this chappie is really sad in the first part, I'm not sure about later though.**

**Airy:Insight-sensei does not own Bleach, nor shall she ever.**

_We were speaking quietly, we turned and started walking quietly to the captain's meeting. The gaurd's didn't see us coming, so we were able to quietly sneek up on them and knock them out, we didn't want to kill anymore people then we had to._

_We then burst through the door._

Everyone stared at us, Yamamoto looked outraged. I spotted Captain Naraka quickly, I came up behind her and whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me..." I drew my Zanpacto, slicing her neck. The blood went everywhere, Alex was fending off the other captains for me.

"Airy Morahine and Alex Franchez, you are sentenced to exile!" Yamamoto's voice thundered through the air, at least... we've met our goal. Everything went black and I slightly remember Alex catching me.

When I awoke I was lying in the middle of a small room, in place I didn't recognize. I heard Alex talking and there was another voice, one I didn't recognize.

"There is a chance she might try to kill herself out of guilt," the voice said.

"She wouldn't do that, she's got stuff to do," Alex said.

"She's awake now," the voice said. "You should go talk to her."

I heard footstep's and then the door opened, through it walked in Alex. Her dark red hair flowed freely around her, that was new.

"Airy... I-I'm so sorry," this was the first time I had ever seen Alex cry. "I couldn't stop them from injuring you."

I looked down at my stomach, there were bandages covering it and there was a huge spot of blood on the front of the bandages. So one of the captain's stabbed me through the stomach. That was new.

"It's not your fault, it's mine for not paying attention."

Alex looked at me. The tears were still falling.

"I was there to keep them from injuring you though..."

"And you did your job well, Alex, this was a inevitable wound."

Then the guy walked in. He had pale blonde hair and wore a hat. I couldn't see his eyes.

"So, Airy, how is your stomach feeling?" He asked with a stupid grin.

"Fine, please call me Morahine..." I said, I wasn't comfortable with this... this idiot calling me Airy.

"Okay, Morahine, my name is Urahara," Urahara...

"Airy, can we stay here until you get better?" Alex asked.

"No, it's to dangerous here," I said, getting up. "Where is Selere?"

"Here you go," Urahara said, handing me Selere.

"Thank you, Urahara," I said.

"There's one other way to get into the Soul Society," Alex said. "Though it wil take us strait to a forest far away from Soul Society."

"That's fine..." I said.

We started walking. The place was right beneath a bridge. Urahara told us that going this way was dangerous. But whatever was torementing Soul Society was there in Soul Society. I knew this much... but who it was...

"Airy, are you alright?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. But I was thinking if I had realized sooner, would all those innocent people have died?"

"Well, those three Soul Reapers, they would have died in the war and your mom would have died some other way."

We walked silently after that. Curses were muttered after that.

"We need to rest one more night before we leave," I told Alex.

We settled down for the night. I did not dream.

In the morning we woke up and left. We got to the bridge, it was a rock bridge. I saw where the portal was.

"There it is," I said, pointing it out to Alex. We walked to it slowly, aware that there might be hollows around. The sun was begining to go up.

"Airy, do you think we'll make it there safely?" Alex asked me.

"Yeah, we'll be fine."

We walked in scilence after that. It reminded me of the seconed time we met, nearly four years ago. We slipped into the portal, the filmy substance at the start of it cleared as we stepped through. We walked slowly as not to disturb the peace it seemed. But in truth there was a different reason. The reason? We weren't ready for this.

When we finaly made it to the other side of the portal. The land was bare and ugly, it looked like it had been scorched. But we couldn't afford to stop. If we did, we could be caught by the Soul Society. I remebered all the people I was doing this for, I had to. It was noon now, I learned to tell time while in The World Of The Living. Alex looked grimly at the ground in front of us. Her cheek had a large gash on it, her arm had three large cuts going across it. We saw a group of people ahead of us, there were at least twenty of them.

"The time for war has come," we heard as we got closer, we saw as people nodded in agreement. "They have held reign for far to long, we have to bring them down, if we don't then we will all die shameful death's."

We saw how they all were scraggly and thin, exept for one, she was beautiful, black hair cascaded down her back, her skin was pale. She had a frown on her face.

"But if we kill everyone then there will be no one to torture," one spoke out from the group gathered, the girl stayed deathly silent.

We came up on them, the leader saw us before everyone else. His eyes were a cruel black, there was no shine in them. He smiled at us, but I wasn't fulled by it and Alex would never fall for a smile like that. The girl looked back at us, she had a dead look to her eyes.

"Visitors," the leader said loud enough for everyone to hear. "I am Bezu."

"I am Insight, now please if you would forget we ever existed," she said, I'm still not sure if Alex saw it but there was a flicker of hope in her eyes.

"Now now, Insight, don't be rude to our guests," Bezu said, the cruel smile still dancing across his lips. His eyes still alarmed me.

"Yes sir, I am very sorry," she said.

"I am Airy and this is Alex," I said for the both of us, Insight's eyes flickered with hope again.

"Welcome, we are 'One who leads towards the light' our goal is to bring down the Soul Society," he said, I felt my stomach lurch, I think I know what they mean by seeing red. I controlled my anger.

"Bezu-sama, would you mind if I took them to the river? They are more than likely parched," Insight asked, we nodded, playing along.

"Yes, Insight, treat our guests with the upmost respect," Bezu said, his eyes still lifeless.

"Follow me, I'll take you to the river..." Insight said.

"Thank you," Alex said, her eyes were wide.

We walked off, we walked in silence until we were out of hearing range.

"Airy, right?" Insight said, her eyes shifting over towards me, they were a beautiful dark blue.

"Yes," I said.

"And Alex?" She asked again.

"Yeah," Alex said sharply.

"Airy, your the one from the prophesy, correct?" she asked slowly. Her eyes were staring strait at me.

"Correct," I said with a little surprise in my voice.

"Alex, if you would exuse me and Airy for a few minutes would you?" Insight said in a lazy voice. Her eyes shifted to Alex this time.

"Uh, no," Alex sapped at her.

"Alex! Go away!" I snapped right back at her. Insight knew something about this prophesy, I need to know all I can.

Alex walked away, I could still hear her grumbling to herself. Insight looked blanckly after Alex's retreating form. I just waited until Alex couldn't hear us anymore. Insight turned back towards me and I got a better look at her. Her eyes were a really dark blue and her skin was so pale is was white, she clutched a sword close to her side and she wore a black trench coat over loose black clothes.

"Your not going to be able to fufil this prophesy with _just_ you and Alex, your going to need the help of a stronger force," she looked at me unblinkingly. "Me and Monocello can help you."

"That would be much apreciated, but how do I know I can trust you?" She smirked, her eyes were shining lightly.

"Your lying right now, I've already gained your trust."

"I-I'm not lying."

"I knew from the minute you said that that you were lying."

Her eyes shifted, following my every move. It was nerve racking to think how dangerous she could be in battle. She would be a wonderful asset to our travelling group.

"I'll give you one chance that I can trust you... your test is to lie to Bezu and say your escorting us out of his territory," I said steadily."And if you can do that much, you can stay."

She was still smirking.

"Alex, you can come out now!" Insight called. The trees' started rustling, Alex walked out.

Alex glared at Insight but she didn't say anything.

"I can't go against your word Airy, but I don't have to like it," Alex said to me.

"That's your own choice Alex," I said.

We all walked off and then we went back to the little campsight. Insight seemed completely comfortable walking by us. Alex walked by me, her sword at ready. Insight did not let go of her sword for anything. We finaly got back to the campsight. Insight tenced a little.

"Insight, your back," Bezu said, Insight kneeled down on one knee and bowed. Alex's eyes showed the disgust she was feeling.

We were heading out of the territory when Insight drew Monocello and slashed downwords through the tree. Blood splurted right through the splitting tree and then the hollow started falling and then turned to a blue dust and dissapeared.

"How did you see that!" Alex yelled, her eyes wide. I could hear the anger in her voice.

"I senced it's precence..." Insight said, she closed her eyes and did something completly unexpected: she hugged Alex. "You remind me so much of _her_."

She whispered the last part. Alex had a surprised look, Insight let go looking slightly ashamed of herself.

"Who is _her_?" Alex asked gruffly.

"That you don't need to know right now," Insight said, her eyes shifting over to where I was standing. "And you remind me of myself, you and Alex are like me and _her_ were..."

We just kept on walking in silence after that. Every once and awhile Insight would shift her eyes over to me and then Alex. Alex didn't seem to notice, wich didn't really surprise me. I just pretended I didn't notice, but I know that Insight knew I knew. Confusing, right? Well, that's just the only way to explain what was going on right then. I heard Alex mumble something under her voice but that's it. The rest wasn't that interesting until we got a little ways into the forest.

We were walking calmly through when a few hollows jumped out from behind trees'. I drew Selere and Alex drew Phestelos, it wasn't until they charged at us that Insight drew Monocello. I aimed strait for the mask but missed and got it's neck. It swiped at me and got me in the stomach, reopening my wound. I drew back slightly and gripped Selere more firmly and made the killing blow on the hollow who faded into blue dust. By the time I was finished with that one Alex had tooked out one and Insight had killed three.

I than fainted.

**Well how was it? Did you like it? Hate it? Please reveiw...**


	6. Enter Nari

**Insight: yes, I am in here and no, I am not adding any ones OC**

**Alex: Insight-san does not nor shall she ever own Bleach, so if you would so kindly shut your friggin' mouth!**

**Airy: we are sorry for the verbal abuse you've just been through...**

**(Normal POV)**

Soi Fon sat silently next to Yamamoto, her eyes shifting slightly to glance at him.

"So, why didn't you execute them?" She asked, looking fully at him this time.

"Because, Airy is part of a prophesy and Alex is helping her," he answered in a slow voice.

**(Back to normal format)**

I looked over at Alex, she was back to putting her hair up in a messy bun. At this moment she was training, always trying to get stronger than Insight. I smiled, it didn't hurt to smile anymore. Insight's eyes followed the movement of a small bird, serenly. We were staying in a small village, it wasn't far out from where I fainted. Alex had carried me to the village. Insight negotiated with the villagers, they looked once at us and agreed. There was one girl though, her name was Nari, she was taking care of us.

Nari was a pretty girl, she had slightly curly red hair and slightly tanned skin, lighter than Alex but darker than me. She was hyper and bubbly, but she had moments when she was calm. She was orphaned, but the village took care of her. Nari and me would often talk when I was out walking. We all had our roles to play in the village even though we didn't live there. Alex helped the men hunt, being as she was rough around the edges. Insight was learning how to heal people, she wanted to help them as much as she could. I helped the women clean the houses and laundry.

So when I was doing that I learned the history of the village from Nari. Insight learned of a huge hollow torementing the village. Alex learned of a way to kill hollows long range. With all of that, we were able to make a plan. Nari and the others couldn't know of this because then they were going to try and stop us, that can't happen. If it does, we will be forced to send the villagers into a state of shock, courtesy of Insight.

"Airy-san!" Nari called from behind me, I was taking my daily walk. I was walking near where my team was, Nari ran to catch up with me.

"Nari-chan," I said in a flat voice, me and Nari used polite terms unlike me and Alex.

"How are you, your stomach any better? Are you feeling alright? Are you hungry?" She said in a flurry.

"Nari-chan! Shut up, I'm tryin' to train!" Alex yelled at Nari.

"Your both scaring the birds away..." Insight said, her voice and mine were the only calm ones here.

So then, with all the birds gone, me, Nari and Insight went on a walk. Insight and Nari on either side of me, both were silent.

"Nari-chan, you have something you want to ask, right?" Insight said calmly, smirking.

"Ah, n-not really," Nari stuttered, her face was a red color.

"Stop lying!" Insight lashed out, the anger shining through in her eyes.

"Airy-san, I would l-like to join you in you j-journey's," her face was burning with embaresment, she looked as if she didn't want to say that.

I just nodded, and smiled at her. That was my way of saying 'yes, you can join' because at the moment I don't think my voice would have came out right. Insight had replaced the anger in her eyes with guilt, although I know she didn't mean to show it. Nari was simply looking ahead, smiling. We walked in silence once more, but it was more of an understanding silence rather than a comfortable one, we didn't want to ruin the serene air around us. We all had some emotion in our eyes, weather it be guilt, thought or joy.

"Airy! I mastered a new move!" Alex screamed from behind us.

Nari just about jumped out of her skin. I turned around calmly, giving Alex a smile, she was grinning and waving her sword around like a madman, scaring the people around her. Insight just stared at her like she did with everyone else, a blank, empty stare. Nari looked like she was about to explode from happiness. Alex ran to catch up with us, sword still in hand. Nari was nervous around Alex and Insight, they both seemed to scare her. The sound of loud footsteps broke me out of my thoughts, Alex attempted to tackle me but failed horribly.

"It was so awesome, I mean I finally was able to use the one I've been working on since we got here!" She could stand still it seemed, and like it was an afterthought she added. "Oh! And how's your stomach!"

"It's doing better," I said with a light smile, barely there.

"Airy, we need to start planning," Insight said, sometimes she got so quiet and in the background I forgot she was even there.

"Yes, come on Alex, we need your help on this one," I said, Alex nodded, the smile on her face disappearing completely.

"Nari-chan, I am very sorry but you'll have to go back now," Insight said, tone flat and emotionless.

Nari nodded and ran off back to the village, we all watched as she ran off. Insight turned around now, her eyes were still dead, nothing had changed about her except that the frown on her face was a little deeper than usual. She nodded and Alex picked her sword up, and we walked the opposite way that Nari had left, we walked in complete silence on the way back. Once we got back, I took out the healing balm out of sack I had with me, the wound had started scabbing over. I rubbed the balm over it and re-wrapped it, Insight politely looking away and Alex picked up a small piece of paper and a ink well and pen and went to writing down what she had.

"Selere, I'm counting on you," I whispered to Selere, pulling the sword up to my body. "Because your the only one I can fully trust with out doubt."

Alex and Insight understood that I could never trust anyone fully, even when I knew that they were on my side, so they just went on with what they were doing. I would try and stop this war with minimal casualties, but I knew that war and death went hand in hand, you couldn't avoid it, no matter how hard you would try. The Lullaby of War came to mind, the only thing I had left of my mother. Alex stood up and got some new paper and Insight started to clean her sword, everything went as usual except tonight we would kill the hollow, I made sure to bring healing supplies and lots of it.

I started to clean Selere gently, making sure that no speck of dirt was left, Alex's face was so focussed on the paper she was writing that it almost seemed she was a different person. Insight had moved on to getting her fighting supplies ready, Alex started on cleaning her sword, I moved on to healing supplies, making sure that I had everything with me packing that I started on my fighting supplies. Insight was finished first and waited for us. It didn't take me and Alex that long to finish, and we were out the door, we looked for the hollow quietly, making sure to not make to much noise.

"Augh! Raaaaagh!" We all heard the insanely angered almost pained, screams echoing through the forest. "Graaaauuu!"

We continued up until we found the hollow that tormented the village, it had a head the size of me, Insight, Alex and Nari standing side by side and it's body was nearly 4 times the size of it's head. Insight drew her sword and stepped into a stance, Alex then drew hers and stepped into her own stance. I drew mine last, stepping into the same stance as Insight, over the span of our stay me and Insight had learned a way to fight together, we danced around the hollow with ease, cutting into it every time, blood splurted every where. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alex jump up and do the killing blow with a stab strait in the face. More blood danced around the forest.

But that didn't kill it, it raised back up, Insight muttered curses under her breath, she pushed Alex out of the way, with a small flick of the wrist. That's all it took and her spiritual pressure shot up out of the ground slicing the hollow clear in half. Blood was now raining from the sky, Insight stood there silently her arm still raised, staring blackly at the empty space in front of her. She than turned, her dark eyes tinted icy blue and flecked with red, but that could have been blood. I heard foot steps in the forest, we all turned to see who it was. All the village men ran out with their swords and sling shots.

"Y-you took the beast out?" The old man sounded surprised by the fact that "_women_" took the "_beast_" out. "You did this?"

"Yes, yes we did, because we aren't powerless souls like you, we are powerful Soul Reapers," Alex said, sneering at the man, holding her sword out with the unspoken threat 'one more word and this will be through you".

Nari pushed her way out of the crowd and ran to us, bag in hand, grinning like an idiot.

"You guys ready to leave?" She asked, her hair was slightly tousled from sleep, and her eyes shown her desire to leave this village. "Because I sure as hell am!"

"Hell yeah!" Alex said.

"Yeah," Insight replied with a small smirk.

"Let's leave," I finished and we left for the rest of the journey, the world was in front of us, and no matter what we had to stop this war...

In the next hour we were out of the village, all (except Nari) covered in blood and cold as ice, my wound had not been reopened but we had to help Alex, who's leg had been cut open, the bleeding had stopped ages ago though. Nari stopped and looked at where we were at and nodded to herself.

"Hey, we need to stop so I can patch you all up," she said, we were all tired and hungry, so we did nothing to argue just walked silently up to a tree and sat Alex down.

"I'm not hurt, so I'm going to sleep now," I said yawning, Nari nodded and Insight didn't move once, I almost thought she had fallen asleep, I leaned against a different tree and let sleep take me away in a cloud of dreams, never to be remembered.

And sometime during the night I think I heard a thump but that could've been my imagination, maybe later, I don't know but I think I heard Nari mutter some curses but than again maybe it was my imagination, or that could have been Alex, again with imagination. Who knows? I still went back to sleep like nothing had happened.

**Whew, that was hard... it really sucked to write this and if the ending was cheesy, sorry...**


End file.
